Meeting Beautiful
by twilightlover001
Summary: Bella has had a crush on her best friend's brother, Edward, since they met. Now, he likes her too, but is afraid to let her in. Will she be able to break down the walls he's put up around his heart? Read and Review! BxE, AH. Rated M for language and theme.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. Hello! So, I'm writing the collection, previously mentioned in my second fic, Edward's Escapades. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Jane for giving me support and being my rock, and Tina for pestering me to post this. Love ya!_

* * *

**Meeting Beautiful: One: Spaghetti with a Side of Drama**

**Bella**

_I must not freak out. I must not freak out. _This is my internal mantra right now as I'm looking through my jewelry box. I'm going for chic, not too obvious that I'm trying to impress someone. Alice is already suspicious. But Alice being Alice, she will notice my new outfit anyway. She's so observant. I hate that sometimes. I'm wearing ninety-eight dollar Guess skinny jeans, which make my legs look super hot, and a white jean vest with a long-sleeve gray wool sweater underneath. Red dangly earrings, my lucky bracelet, and I'm ready. The earrings match my lipstick. I sit on the bed until Alice's yellow Porsche pulls up. I keep telling her to buy a less conspicuous ride, but I swear Alice is going to marry that car. It's her pride and joy and she cleans it every morning. No joke.

I walk to the door and stuff a little Zip-Loc baggie of saltines in my never-before-used Coach handbag. When Alice goes to shop, you can count on the fact that she will forget about your food. And her own, in fact. I open the door. "Hi, Ali. Where are we going today?" I ask, hoping nowhere too outrageous. "Mall," she says matter-of-factly. "I need to get that Live-Love-Dream perfume from Aeropostale. I hope it's still in stock. And Burberry, of course. I'll need a jacket for fall…"

I stopped her right there. "Al, fall is nowhere near now. We can visit Burberry for BTS." I was horrified. That store's coats were usually about eight hundred to thirteen hundred dollars. I couldn't have Ali throwing away that much, even if she _was _rich. Really rich. Not that I envied her… okay, maybe I did, just a tiny bit. But seriously. You know what she got for her fourteenth birthday? It was the legendary, mythical, American Express Black Card. Yes, personal. She's _that rich. _At the time, I didn't even know what a Black Card was. I'd never even heard of it. When I told Alice this, she cannonballed into my pool, ruining both of our best dresses, and then went out and bought us even prettier, more expensive dresses with her Black Card. So _Alice._

Alice was snapping her fingers in my face. "Bella? Gosh, Bella, stop spacing out. Let's go."

I was relieved. Al hadn't noticed my outfit yet.

"Dressing for someone _special, _Bella?"

Scratch that, please.

"Ali, get over it. I do _not _have a crush on Edward." But the blush on my cheeks gave me away. Ugh.

"You so have a thing for him. I can see it in your eyes."

Bugger. Annoying observant Alice.

I relented. "Al, it's breaking Girl Code to date your best friend's brother." Alice practically _invented _Girl Code. She should know this. "And he doesn't like me back anyway."

Oh, no. Alice had that signature Alice gleam in her eyes that said she was up to something. And that Alice eye gleam never meant something good. And now I knew it had to do with Edward. Playing matchmaker, perhaps? Maybe she had cooked a romantic dinner for two, classical music and all. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Are you _sure _about that, Bella?"

"What do you have planned now, Al? A romantic dinner for two?"

_Caught. _Alice blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. "That was part of it."

_Part of it? What? I knew I shouldn't put a dinner past Alice._

"Don't be mad, Bella!"

I sighed heavily. Alice was giving me puppy-dog eyes, which she knew I couldn't resist. Cunning.

"Whatever, Al. I'll just have the dinner with-" then I got suspicious. "Did Edward _willingly _agree to this? Keyword _willingly."_

"Um, uh…uhmm…"

I knew it. Edward didn't like me. Had Alice told him? I really hope she hadn't. Then he'd freak out and start avoiding me, and it would destroy our friendship. I'd never see him again. I burst into tears.

"Alice, no! How could you? You know he doesn't like me! You forced him into this? He'll hate me! This could ruin our friendship forever! Did you tell him? He'll freak out! I'm leaving!" I cried, and started rattling the doors of her car.

"Don't you _dare _manhandle Riscosa!" she yelled. Leave it to Alice to worry about her car in a crisis. And _Riscosa? _What kind of idiot name was that for a car? This was all too much for me to handle.

"I hate you, Alice! Sure, worry about the _car, _your precious car, instead of the fact that you've messed up my friendship with Edward! Take _Riscosa _out to dinner, why don't you?" I shouted. "Who cares about your damn Porsche! Just buy another one with your friggin' Black Card!"

I stomped up the street towards my condo and left Alice in her car, looking crushed.

* * *

_Okay. There will need to be a part Two, because I have too many ideas and can't fit it all in this chapter. If you like it, leave a review or I might take it down._

**Jane: **_oh my gosh, Liz! How many times must I say this, you are a great writer!_

**Tina: **_Jane's right. Stop being so insecure._

_Jane! Tina! I can't help it! *whining* they're not leaving any reviews!_

**Jane: **_they will. Just wait. They like it._

_*still whining* How do you know? _

**Jane & Tina: **_SHUT up, GROW up, and GO up! (upstairs. Mom wants to see you.)_

_Okay. Remember, if you leave a review, it might turn into a story! Tell your friends too!_

_Love n' kisses!_

_Eliza_


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: **_Hey guys, it's Eliza. Meeting Beautiful is starting from scratch, thanks to some nasty anon messages I've gotten. Hope you stick with me and still like it. I'll be starting from Chapter One, which will stay the same, and attempt to create a smoother, slower storyline. However, I will be starting a new story, called Always and Forever. You can find it on my Profile. Well, that's all. Love n' kisses to all who want them! __Bye!_

_~Twilightlover001 aka Eliza_


End file.
